Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging control apparatus and a method for controlling the image control apparatus, and particularly to a technique for setting a position where specific processing relating to image capturing is performed.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a method in which a user specifies an automatic focusing (AF) position by operating a touch panel provided on the back side of an imaging apparatus while looking into an in-finder display unit. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203143 discusses a technique in which a user moves an AF target frame by performing a touch operation on a touch panel while looking into an in-finder display unit, and determining the display position of the AF target frame as an AF position through a double-tap.
AF processing, automatic exposure (AE) processing, white balance (WB) processing, and the like are performed in both still image capturing and moving image capturing. For example, the AF processing is performed as follows. In still image capturing, the user specifies the AF position before capturing an image. In moving image capturing, the user can specify an AF position before starting recording a moving image, and can change the AF position in the middle of moving image recording. If the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203143 is applied to still image capturing, the user needs to perform a double-tap operation, after moving the AF target frame, to specify the AF position. Therefore, the user may possibly miss image capturing opportunities. To solve such a problem, the user can move the AF position to the frame position according to the movement of the AF target frame. In this case, however, an image automatically focused at a position other than a desired position may be recorded at the time of moving image recording.